The present invention pertains to pipe thread protectors and particularly to thread protectors which are designed to protect the sealing surfaces of threads on tubular joints used in drilling and producing oil, water and gas wells.
Thread protectors have been traditionally used to protect threads on the ends of tubular goods during shipment and handling. Most protectors are in the form of cup-shaped members which thread over the end of the pipe to protect the threads. In addition, some thread protectors have been designed with completely closed ends to exclude water and foreign material from the interior of the pipe or completely open ends to provide maximum air circulation. Typically, thread protectors have been formed of metal or plastic or a combination of the two materials.
A typical thread protector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,179 and comprises a cup-shaped plastic member which fits over the end of the pipe and is secured in position by a steel band. The steel band engages wedge-shaped projections formed on the exterior of the protector to force the protector into firm engagement with the threads of the pipe. In addition, the plastic portion of the protector is provided with a groove for containing an O-ring that seals the threads from moisture or water while the bottom wall of the protector effectively seals the interior of the pipe from moisture or water.